lifeisstrangefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio 3: El infierno está vacío
thumb|833x833px "El infierno está vacío" es el tercer y ultimo episodio de Life Is Strange: Before the Storm. El episodio fue lanzado el 20 de Diciembre, 2017. Sinopsis Despues de que Chloe y Rachel se enteraran de que la mujer con la que James "engañaba" a Rose Amber era la madre biológica de Rachel, Sera Gearhardt. Rachel quiere conocerla y Chloe ofrece su ayuda. Chloe llama a Frank para pedirle información de donde podría estar Sera (debido a que ella vio salir a Sera del remolque de Frank), y que pueden reunirse en el desguace en un par de horas. Pero a la hora de la reunión algo sale mal. ¿Que pudo haber pasado en la reunión? ¿Que pasara con Sera? Checkpoints *Hogar Amber *Habitación de Rachel *Sueño *Hogar Price — 1°er Piso *Hogar Price — Planta Baja *Desguace *Hospital *Hospital — Habitación de Rachel *Hogar Amber — Oficina de James *Bosque Quemado *Hospital — Habitación de Rachel Personajes * Chloe Price * Rachel Amber * Damon Merrick * Sera Gearhardt * Frank Bowers * James Amber * Rose Amber * William Price * Joyce Price * David Madsen * Eliot Hampden * Steph Gingrich * Mikey North * Drew North * Nathan Prescott * Samantha Myers * Anthony North * Victoria Chase * Sean Prescott * Evan Harris * Ms. Grant * Dr. Bill * Juliet Watson (mensajes de texto) * Brooke Scott (mensajes de texto) * Hayden Jones (mensajes de texto) * Dana Ward (mensajes de texto) * Max Caulfield (mencionada) * Sheldon Pike (mencionado) * Rodney Sears (mencionado) * Gerald Scott (mencionado) * Lita Gingrich (mencionado) * George Gingrich (mencionado) Featured Music * Koda — "I Don't" (Habitación de Rachel) * John Dankworth - "Memories of Benny" (Radio en la Planta Baja de la Casa Price) * Brody Dalle - "Don't Mess with me" (Se escucha mientras Chloe conduce al aserradero) * Wolf Alice - "Bros" (Montaje final de Rachel y Chloe) Criticas * Metacritic ** Version de PC 76/100 ** Version de PS4 79/100 ** Version de XONE 82/100 Logros Trivia * El nombre del episodio es una referencia a la obra de William Shakespeare, La Tempestad y deriva de la linea de Ariel en el Acto 1, Escena 2: "El infierno está vació y todos los demonios están aquí" ** El logro "Aquí están los demonios" es una referencia de la mitad de la misma frase de la obra de Shakespeare, La Tempestad. * La cancion usada en el trailer del episodio es All I Wanted de Daughter del album Music from Before the Storm * El celular de Rachel es visto recibiendo llamadas mientras esta en el Cuarto Oscuro. En el juego original, el celular de Max no tenia señal allí dentro. Videos Finales (No hay videos en español que contengan ambos finales) LIFE IS STRANGE BEFORE THE STORM Episode 3 ALL Endings - Ending + Secret Ending (Truth Lie) Trailers Life is Strange Before The Storm Episode 3 Teaser Trailer LIFE IS STRANGE BEFORE THE STORM Episode 3 Teaser Trailer (2017) Life is Strange Before the Storm Ep 3 Trailer pt-br:Episódio 3: Hell Is Empty ru:Эпизод 3: Ад пуст Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios (Before the Storm) Categoría:Life Is Strange: Before the Storm